1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly relates to an apparatus and method for releasably mounting an accessory to an object. More particularly, one exemplary use of this invention relates to an apparatus and method for releasably mounting an accessory such as an arrow quiver to an archery bow.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently there exist many types of devices designed to allow an accessory to be releasably mounted to an object. By way of example, in the field of archery, arrow quivers are commonly mounted to an archery bow. By being mounted to the bow, the arrow quiver allows the archer to safely carry several arrows along with the bow. When needed, the archer conveniently releases one of the arrows from the quiver and loads it in the bow for shooting. After shooting, another arrow may be conveniently released from the quiver and likewise loaded in the bow for the next shot. Conversely, if the archer decides not to take the shot, the previously loaded arrow may be conveniently returned to the quiver for safe transport.
Representative arrow quivers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,566 to Tiedemann and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,691,694, 5,566,665 and 4,156,496 to Stinson. The patent to Tiedemann discloses a relatively light weight dual-wire frame arrow quiver that mounts to the bow via an adjustable bracket that attaches to the sight mounting holes of the bow's handle whereas the patents to Stinson disclose a quiver having a detachable quick-release mounting arrangement that employs a slip fit of the quiver frame into a spring loaded latching bracket that is attached to the bow handle.
Another type of a quick release detachable quiver is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,765 to Allshouse. Allshouse's quiver includes two mounting lugs that releasably mount, with a slight interference fit twisting motion, onto corresponding edges of a mounting bracket block attached to the bow handle. Similar to Allshouse's quiver, the Bear Hug quiver likewise included a quiver-to-mounting-block arrangement that functioned with a slight interference fit between the mounting lugs of the quiver and the respective edges of the mounting block to hold the quiver in position on the bow. However, with continued use, the interference fit between the quiver and mounting block would sometimes become so loose that the quiver would no longer be attached firmly to the bow.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,299 to Proctor utilizes a quick disconnect quiver including two base members that are releasably mounted onto the bow in a spaced-apart manner. The spaced-apart base members each include a resilient elastomeric portion having grooves into which the arrows are releasably loaded. A broadhead cover is mounted to a pair of parallel rails. The rails are mounted into corresponding holes in the resilient elastomeric member with an interference fit with sufficient pressure and friction to preclude undesired sliding of the rails relative to the base members such that the broadhead cover is held in its protective position covering the broadheads of the arrows.
Notably, the aforementioned releasably-mounted arrow quivers include components composed of various elastomers intended to absorb vibrations and noise. Nevertheless, there still exists a need for improved releasably-mounted arrow quivers having a reduced mass to minimize noise and vibration when in use.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art mounts that releasably mount an accessory to an object, such as releasably-mounted quiver designs, and which provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the prior art releasable mounts.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method for holding a first object in position relative to a second object, comprising the steps of affixing a pair of mounting posts to the first object; affixing a bracket to the second object, the bracket having a pair of ends, each with notches; and inserting the mounting posts into the respective notches.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method for mounting an arrow quiver to an archery bow, comprising the steps of affixing a pair of mounting posts to the quiver; affixing a bracket to the bow, the bracket having a pair of ends, each with notches; and inserting the mounting posts into the respective notches to releasably mount the quiver to the bow.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.